Marvel One Half
by phantom00
Summary: Ranma didn't just fall into the Spring of the Drowned Girl, he fell into the Spring of the Drowned Bikini wearing Ms. Marvel. See how Nerima handle the bikini clad martial artist. Possible Akane Bashing. My First Ranma story
1. Chapter 1 Here's Ranma

**Chapter 1 Here's Ranma...**

'Bringing Ranma from China. Genma.'

At those words on the postcard with a panda on it, Soun Tendo started tearing up as he usually did when overstimulated. "At last, Ranma is coming. I must tell the girls."

"Kasumi!"

A young woman in the kitchen cutting up watermelon stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Yes, Father?"

"Come into the sitting room. I've got something to tell you all." Soun eagerly told her before running off.

'Oh my, wonder what has him all riled up all of a sudden.' Kasumi thought before washing her hands and doing as she was told.

"Nabiki!"

A younger woman was lying on her bed with a popsicle in her mouth and looking at a magazine. "Hmm?"

"Come down to the sitting room. Family meeting." Soun told her before running off again.

'Haven't seen him this eager since the bar had a two-for-one special. This must be big.' Nabiki thought as she stretched off her mattress.

"Akane. Akane? Where is that girl?" The Tendo patriarch asked himself, unable to find his youngest child.

Said teenager came into the house from a side entrance after a jog and went to the family dojo, eager for a little more in her workout. She changed into her gi and set up some cinder blocks, and then crushed them with a karate chop. "That felt good."

"Y'know, this is exactly why the boys at school think you're strange Akane." Nabiki commented, standing by the entrance to the dojo.

"So what?" Akane snuffed. "Not everyone thinks the world revolves around boys Nabiki." She said the word 'boys' as if it was venomous.

Nabiki turned away with her arms behind her head. "Oh yeah? Well, then maybe you wouldn't be interested in what Daddy has to tell us." She walked away before Akane could ask for more.

'Huh? What does she mean by that?' Akane asked herself, then followed her sister. She met up with her in the sitting room, and sat down with her and Kasumi on one side of the low table across from their father. "What's going on, Dad?"

"Well, I got a postcard from an old friend of mine. He and I were students of Anything Goes Martial Arts years ago and even though we specialized in different aspects of the art and did different things afterwards, we both knew one day it would be good to unite the two branches again. So we decided that in the future, if one of us had a son and the other a daughter, we'd get the two wed so the schools would be united."

None of his daughters said anything, but he could tell they had already put the pieces together. Nevertheless, he continued his explanation. "My friend, Genma Saotome, had one child, a son named Ranma. If one of you three were to marry him, the future and well-being of yourself and the estate would be secure."

"Now wait a minute!" Akane angrily yelled. "Don't _we_ get to have a say in who we marry?"

"Akane's right, Father." Kasumi calmly added. "We've never even met Ranma."

"That's easily fixed. He's on his way here." Soun told them.

"Now?" Akane asked, not liking this more and more.

"Yes. Ranma and his father have been on a training trip for about ten years and are headed this way. They've been to quite a few places, and recently it seems they've crossed into China." Soun explained.

Nabiki sure was impressed. "Wow! China?" '_Must have quite a wallet to afford that trip_.'

Akane wasn't so impressed. "So he went all the way to China. Big deal."

"What kind of guy is he? Is he cute?" Nabiki curiously asked.

"How old is he? Younger men bore me." Kasumi wondered. "What kind of guy is this Ranma?"

Soun took a deep breath. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Nabiki repeated, frowning.

"I've never met him." He confessed casually. Needless to say, this did not help his case, and things got quiet enough that the soft sound of rain starting could be heard from outside.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The sounds of fighting down the street could be heard, and passerbys looked over to see what was going on. Imagine their surprise when they see, of all things possible and impossible, a teenaged girl running around in public in broad daylight and the rain in a skimpy bikini, chased by a panda of all things. The girl turned around to face the creature and took up a combat stance. "Your move, old man." No male could take their eyes off her. She wore a black bikini, which if it was a full body a lightning bolt would be on it, on a killer body, and her bust was the envy of many girls, and had platinum blond hair. All the women around were horrified by her lack of decency and jealous of her figure at the same time.

The Panda held up a sign, _'This marriage is for the honour of the schools!'_ flip, _'They must be joined!'_

"What honour," The girl shouted back. "You stole, you arranged multiple marriages for me, some of them for a piece of sardine, and you stole my Sundae Special!"

_'Stop complaining,'_ flip, _'You sound just like a girl,' _the panda signed.

The girl kicked a firehydrant and the entire thing went sailing into the panda's head, "I am one thanks to you! Anyway, I'm not going!"

With that she started to float away, but she appeared to have difficulty staying in the air. The panda picked up a stop sign from the sidewalk and wacked it on the girls head before she could get to far.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

At the Tendos, "So when are they going to be here," Nabiki asked.

Just then they heard the front door slide open and Soun said, "That must be them!"

Nabiki and Soun raced to the front and they were greated by a panda and a bikini clad girl, "Let go of my old man!" With that she flipped throwing the panda over Nabiki and Soun and she saw them and she quickly said, "Sorry 'bout this. I'm Ranma Saotome."

Soun started crieing as he hugged the newly christened Ranma and Ranma quickly got him off, "Umm daddy, that's not a boy," Nabiki said as she started poking Ranma, generous assets.

"Would you stop that," Ranma said slightly agitated.

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she walked in, followed by Akane.

"She's nothing but a skank," Akane nearly shouted.

"Nice meeting you too," Ranma said sarcasticlly.

"Sorry about my younger sister," Kasumi apologized for her younger sisters words.

"It's not your fault," Ranma said bowing respectively back as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Stop apologizing for the skank," Akana scolded her older sister.

"She's our guest Akane, and we should be respectful," Kasumi replied with her normal smile.

"Do you have hot water that I can borrow," Ranma asked.

"Of course, how hot do you want it," Kasumi asked.

"Hot enough," Ranma replied.

_-3 minutes later-_

Kasumi came back with a glass of hot water and she handed it to Ranma which she quickly poured over herself and the girl was replaced by a black haired man, in a pigtail, wearing chinese style clothing and the now boy Ranma said, "I'm Ranma Saoutome. Sorry 'bout this."

The Tendo's were a gape at whata they saw.

Akane was the first to recover and she yelled, "I knew it you are a pervet!" She pulled out her Pervert Hammer and swung at Ranma and she missed as Ranma seemed to vanish as she was about to hit him.

"Where did he go," Akane shouted/ask as she held the hammer part behind her, ready to swing.

The Tendo's looked around and they heard, "Nice view up here."

They turned and saw Ranma standing on the hammer part of Akane's hammer and Akane started swinging as Ranma jumped off and effortlessly dodged Akane's swings. Ranma than got in a series of jabs causing Akane's arms to go numb and drop the hammer as she lost feeling in her arms.

"You pervert," Akane yelled, "How dare you do that to me!"

Ranma shot back, "Maybe if you weren't trying to maime me and I'd probably wouldn't have used the pressure points in your arm."

"This is interesting in all but how are able to change into a girl and back?" Nabiki interrupted.

"I'd be happy to explain," Ranma said as Kasumi brought in some more hot water and she poured some over the panda who was currently playing with a ball, trying to look innocent. The panda turned into a middle aged man. "Care to explain to your old friend how we got this curse old man?"

The man held up a sign that said, '_I'm just an innocent panda.'_ This caused the Tendo daughters to anime sweatdrop at what the sign said.

"Akane, is it? Would you be so kind and use the hammer of yours," Ranma asked, Akane did just that.

_-Flashback China a little over a month ago-_

Ranma and Genma stood taking a breather and looking at their destination. They saw many small pools of water that looked like oversized puddles, all with at least one tall bamboo pole sticking out of them, sometimes two or three, all surrounded by some mountains that led to one of three ancient Chinese tribes. Greeting them was one portly Chinese man in a green uniform who had been expecting them thanks to a phone call by Genma to confirm the location of the grounds. Too bad Genma didn't bother to hear the warning in the call, or he might have reconsidered coming here.

"Welcome sirs to hidden training grounds Jusenkyo. Also called Grounds of Accursed Springs by neighboring tribes that use for training or punishment. Still in use today but not as much as long ago." The guide greeted them, speaking broken Japanese with a typical Chinese accent. It almost sounded stereotypical. "There much history to these grounds. Over one hundred springs here and every one have tragic story attached to it. Only the best fighters dare to train here and even they sometimes fall victim to Jusenkyo curse."

"Hmmph. You intimidated boy?" Genma asked, paying no mind to the mention of a curse. All he heard was 'only the best fighters dare to train here' and figured it was a good way to test Ranma's skills.

"Not all all. Didn't come all this way just ta chicken out now." Ranma said before he took his pack off, his thought process similar to Genma's at the moment. Genma did the same with his pack.

The guide was about to tell them exactly why and how the training ground was cursed, but before he could, they jumped on top of two separate poles and took careful stances. Needless to say, the guide was shocked as there had not been any visitors that didn't at least heed the warning in years. "What you doing? Sirs, very bad if you fall in spring."

Ranma and Genma ignored that, figuring he just meant it was against the point to get wet, which was obvious. "I'm not gonna go easy on you son." Genma warned, arms stretched out to balance himself.

"Heh, I wouldn't want you to." Ranma added, his arms more poised to retaliate but still balancing him.

"Sirs, get down from there. Bad idea to just-" The guide tried to warn them still, but paused when they started jumping and fighting in midair. The two fought in the way Saotomes specialize in for about three minutes before Ranma found an opening and kicked Genma. The bald man fell down into a spring and sank under the surface. "Ooh, not good. Mr. Customer fall in cursed spring."

"Hey Pop we done already?" Ranma asked, disappointed since his father wasn't getting up as quickly as he usually did in their spars.

A panda jumped out of the spring and took a fighting stance a confused Ranma said, "A panda? Since when panda's learn the art?"

"He fall into Spring of Drowned Panda." Guide answered. "Tragic story of panda that drown in there 3600 year ago. Now anyone that fall in spring take body of panda."

"What? Hey, you never said anything about-" Ranma shouted. Genma took the opportunity to sneak in another attack, believing the spar wasn't over yet just because he changed species all of a sudden. The now panda Genma attacked Ranma when he was still flabbergasted as to what was going on

When Ranma surfaced, he was too busy coughing up water to notice any change. When he wiped the water out of his eyes he could see again, and the first thing he could see was blond to the side of his eyes. Wondering if he had been changed into anything, he fearfully touched the green stuff and saw it was hair. His hair. _'My hair is blond!_'

"Sorry younger customer. Tried to warn but you two no listen." The guide told him, walking towards him. "You fell into Spring of Drowned Bikini clad superheroine. Tragic story of a female hero that drown there 5 year ago. Now whoever fall in take body of girl super. Oddly, one of few springs that affect clothing too. Not know why."

Ranma's eyes widened at hearing the words 'take body of young girl', the oni part not registering in his mind. He reached for his white gi to get a good look at his chest to confirm this, but didn't feel it. Instead, he felt a pair of breasts held by something much like a bra. Ranma looked down and saw just that, and screamed.

"See? Now you young oni girl." The guide added.

Ranma climbed out of the water and saw he... she was wearing something that looked and felt like panties or the bottom half of a two piece swimsuit. Feeling all over _her_ body, _she_ confirmed it was true, he was now a she. A blonde, well-figured, barely dressed, she.

_-End Flashback-_

Kasumi was wiping the tears coming from her eyes, Akane was glaring out him, and Soun and Tendo were balling their eyes out at the story, Nabiki was wondering how she could use this to her advantage.

"I managed to get the travel broucher that my old man used to go there and in the last line it said and I quote, 'We are not responsible for the form you may get cursed with,' and my old man was to lazy to read that part," Ranma explaiined.

"So it your fathers fault," Nabiki said and Ranma nodded.

"He wouldn't allow me to read and I managed to steal it the day after," Ranma explained furher.

"You're just a pervert and you know it," Akane said giving him the 3rd degree.

"I'm no pervert," Ranma said.

"You change into a girl, what's more perveted than that," Akane shouted back using her logic.

"He could use his curse into sneaking into the girls side of the hot springs," Nabiki suggested.

Akane galared at Ranma and he continued, "If you want to blame someone blame my old man, 9 out of 10 times some BS appears in my life, it can be somehow linked back to him."

_To Be Continued..._

_**A/N: Ranma's outfit and appearance in his girlform is the cover image.**_

_**OCC Ranma**_

_**Ranma only had his cursed form for only a month so he/she doesn't have full control of his powers from his female body.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I started this story because I haven't seen many stories where Ranma falls in springs other than the canon of the Drown Girl. So I decided why not do a spin on a classic tale where he falls into a spring of a super heroine.**

**Chapter 2 Furinken High is Nuts**

"Ranma, Akane, Nabiki time to go to school," Kasumi called out from the base of the stairs and Nabiki walked down the stairs in her school uniform.

"I'm going on ahead," Nabiki said to the eldest sister. Nabiki thought about the events from the previous night.

_-Flashback-_

"So Ranma, which of my daughters do you choose?" Soun Tendo asked, "Their's Kasumi, the eldest at 19. Their's Nabiki, my middle child at 17, and my youngest Akane at 16."

"I don't want to marry a pervert," Akane said as she glared at the _boy_.

"You're no looker yourself, you chest is to small, waist to thick and your hips are to wide," Ranma said as he described Akane.

Akane grabbed the table, Genma saw this and got out of the was as he was sitting next to Ranma, as she tried to hit him with it but it burst into hundreds if not thousands of tiny splinters _"Breaking Point!"_ Ranma shouted as he hit the table with his index finger.

Ranma laughed to himself and said smugly, "Those 2 weeks we spent with the Amazons paid off, didn't it old man."

"That's a cowardly technique," Genma shouted at his gender changing son.

"You're just saying that because they made you work off the food that you ate," Ranma stated.

*Cough*Cough* the Tendo Patriarch calling back to their attention and Ranma sighed and said, "I'm not looking for a fiancée right now."

"It's for the honour of the schools," Genma shouted at his son while.

This caused Ranma to splash his father with a bucket of cold water while he was still scolding him and Ranma put a hand to his ear and said, "What you saying? I'm afraid I don't speak panda."

The panda Genma through Ranma into the Koi pond causing him to change into his bikini clad girl form, "Why you dirty old man," the now she cried out as she shot out a golden energy at Genma hitting him the head.

This caused the two martial artists to starting duking it out, in the end none of the girls were chosen to be the fiancée, for now. Ranma was given until the western holiday, Christmas, to choose the fiancée he, sometimes she wants.

_-End Flashback-_

Nabiki sighed at the current predicament, maybe she could make a few yen from Kuno from Ranma's form to help fund the household and the secret account she set up for her older sister so she could go to college and get the degree she wants.

Meanwhile Akane putting on her school uniform and remembered the events of last night too.

_-Akane's POV Flashback-_

"So Ranma, which of my daughters do you choose?" Soun Tendo asked, "Their's Kasumi, the eldest at 19. Their's Nabiki, my middle child at 17, and my youngest Akane at 16."

"I don't want to marry a pervert," Akane said as she glared at the _boy_.

"Don't hurt me," Ranma groveled before Akane, "Because I'm a gender-switching pervert that abuses my female side doesn't mean I need to be punished."

Akane grabbed the table, Genma saw this and got out of the was as he was sitting next to Ranma, as she tried to hit him with it but it burst into hundreds if not thousands of tiny splinters _"Perverted Breaking Point!"_ Ranma shouted as he hit the table with his index finger.

Ranma laughed to himself and said smugly, "Those 2 weeks we spent with the Amazons paid off, didn't it old man."

"That's a perveted cowardly technique," Genma shouted at his gender changing son.

"You're just saying that because they didn't allow you to sleep with them," Ranma stated.

*Cough*Cough* the Tendo Patriarch calling back to their attention and Ranma sighed and said, "Since I'm a pervert I'm going to sleep with as many girls as I can before I wed

"It's for the honour of the schools that you marry one of them," Genma shouted at his son while.

This caused Ranma to splash his father with a bucket of cold water while he was still scolding him and Ranma put a hand to his ear and said, "What you saying? I'm afraid I don't speak panda."

The panda Genma through Ranma into the Koi pond causing him to change into his bikini clad girl form, "Why you dity old man," the now she cried out as she shot out a golden energy at Genma hitting him the head.

_-End Flashback-_

_Meanwhile somewhere over the Atlantic_ _inside SHIELD Helicarrier_

"Are you sure about this," a bald black man with an eyepatch over one eyes asked a random agent.

"Yes sir, Colonel Fury, sir," the agent replied, "The guide confirmed a teenager accidentally fell into Agent Denver's drowned spring sir!"

Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD, sighed at the current predicament and said, "I want an eye on him at all times, I want to know everything about this individual. I want this done yesterday soldier."

"Yes sir," The agent quickly left.

"Hill," Nick said to his second-in-command, "Once we have enough information on this individual I want contingency plans for if he goes rouge."

"Why don't we bring him in sir," Hill asked her superior.

"He's a citizen of Japan," Fury explained, "I don't have the authority to bring every super powered individual into SHIELD even if I wanted to, even though his father is a known petty cat burgeler. I plan on offering him a position here once he's of age."

"Yes sir," Hill said satisfied with the answer.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_-Nerima District-_

Ranma is currenlty having lunch, one that Kasumi made for him, on the roof and he was currently what he assumed was a 'normal' school day, no one picking a fight, with him anyway, no death threats, not being thrown to wild animals, no *shivers* furry devils.

Just then he heard, "How bout thee!"

Ranma easily dodged, along with his lunch, the wooden sword that attacked him and Ranma saw the blue kendoist that was after him.

"Who are you and why are you after me," Ranma asked his would be attacker, "It's something my father did wasn't it."

"I'm the Blue Thunder of Furinken High Takewaki Kuno," the kendoist said in Shakespearean speech. "According to reliable source you are engaged to one of the Tendo sisters. I beseech thee why would the fairest Akane Tendo would want to marry a commoner like you?"

Ranma snorted and said, "Sorry pal but you have the wrong idea. She's not my type."

"Blasphemy," Kuno shouted as he started swinging his sword at Ranma and Ranma was backing up while avoiding his sword he reached the building edge and was about to step off but caught himself when he set his foot down when it was half on the side of the roof and as Ranma looked back, Kuno took his advantage and took a swing at Ranma, managing to hit him causing Ranma to loose his balance and out of reflex he caught Kunos wooden sword causing both of them to fall off the roof luckily, or unluckily enough depending on your point of view, the landed in the school pool causing Ranma's curse to activate and as Ranma was trying to surface Kuno came from behind her and wrapped his arms around Ranma causing him to grope her breasts.

This last act caused Ranma to lose his cool and they both shot out of the pool, easily 5 stories up, Ranma effortlessly managed to break hold of Kuno's hold on her and grabbed Kuno by the collar of his shirt and tossed him her over her shoulder while shouting, "You asshole!"

Ranma quickly managed to float away and hid in a tree.

Several students saw the two students fall into the pool and one of the male students, "Wasn't that the new student fighting upperclassman Kuno?"

"Of course not," a female student stated, "The new student is obviously a black haired boy and clearly that was a girl, you moron."

Nabiki who was currently counting the money that Kuno gave her for information about the relationship between Ranma and Akane, which she fibbed a little about it, overheard this and mearley shrugged as it wasn't her problem, plus knowing Kuno he would seek her out for more information which she'll charge him a weather handsome price for it.

Meanwhile with Kuno, whose head impacted the concrete that surrounded the pool was a flashback of when he was in a pool. As he was swimming underwater he saw a blury image of another person of a pool and as he captured the said individual he noticed whether large bumps where his chest was, indicating that it was not Ranma who he caught in the pool.

"You foul sorcerer Ranma Saotome for switching places with you," Kuno shouted to no one in particular.

With Ranma, she was currently sitting on a lower branch of a tree that is currently on school property. She currently had her bikini top off, exposing her generous bust, and she was wringing the water out of it. She then sneezed and said, "Someone must be talking about me." She then shrugged it off.

As she put her bikini top back on she saw the self proclaim Blue Thunder walking her way. She gracefully jumped out of the tree thanks to her years of martial arts training and got on a stance.

"Excuse me but has a beauty such of yourself have you seen the coward Ranma Saotome?" The kendoist asked

"Good he doesn't know," She mumbled to herself and then had an idea and she struck a sexy pose and asked in a sexy schoolgirl voice, "Why do you want Ranma, upperclassman?"

This caused Kuno to blushed but quickly decided to hide it by faking a cough, "My humble apologies, but I have to cure a stain on my lovely Akane Tendo's honor. Since Ranma Saotome is engaged to her by their fathers agreement."

Ranma smiled devilishly at Kuno and said, "If it was their fathers agreement then why don't you take your revenge on those who force your darling Akane to wed?"

Kuno pulled a giant bouqet of flowers from behind his back which was twice as wide as Kuno, causing Ranma to sweat drop.

"My darling Tree-born Bikini girl, your hair is as golden as the sun if you hadn't spoken such wisdom as of now I would ask you on a date right now but of these roses as a token of my love." Kuno said in a love-sick voice.

Ranma hestitely took the flowers and Kuno took his leave, and Ranma felt like he just signed his death wish, twice over.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Later that evening, after school, Kuno pulled up to the Tendo Dojo in his limo and his faithful servant, Sasuke opened the door for him for him to get out.

Akane just finished her afternoon workout paled as she saw Kuno talking to her father.

"Ranma you pervert," Akane said as she pulled out her mallet to wrack Ranma, who was taking a nap on the patio.

The hammer hit Ranma causing to sail across the yard and leave an imprint of him into the wall.

"What did I do?!" Ranma asked/shouted.

"I don't know but I know you have something to do with that," Akane said accusingingly as she pointed to the room where her father was talking to Kuno.

"What are they talking about," Ranma asked.

"I don't know," Akane shouted.

"Then why did you call me a pervert for all you know Kuno is asking your father for lessons," Ranma shot back.

"It's something perverted and you know it," Akane said with athority.

Ranma appeared beside her and asked in a serious voice, "Are you a lesbian?"

"NO!" Akane shouted defiently.

"Then stop accusing every guy on being a pervert," Ranma suggested, "You might wind up with your prince charming or knight in shining armor or whatever you what you man to be."

"Every _boy_ is a pervert and you know it," Akane responded.

"So men aren't perverts?" Ranma asked and the expression on Akane's face indicated that he wasn't supposed to notice that.

She then blushed and started stroking her long blue hair.

Ranma grinned, "So you have a crush on somebody."

"Ranma you are a pervert," Akane shouted as she swung her hammer, missing him this time as Ranma hopped onto the roof laughing.

She then heard her father say to Kuno, "Congrajulations as of today you are an official student of the Tendo Dojo."

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Can I ask someone to draw fanart for this story?**

**Should I leave Ryoga's curse the same, change it or remove it completely?**

**If you want me to change it tell me what you want it to be.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dr Tofu

**Chapter 3 Dr. Tofu**

Genma and Soun were sitting in a darkened room, the only light coing from the 5 candels near them. Both of them had a hungry look on their faces as they looked at a case full of yen bills.

"How much is it Soun?" Genma asked.

"950,000 yen," Soun replied, "And that is for this month."

"What of the deal," Genma asked.

"Officially he'll be my student but he made is attention clear that he's mearly doing this to win the heart of my youngest and doesn't expect much training from me," Soun said.

Genma smiled greedily at his old friend, "Oh happy days! We are getting paid for doing nothing! On top of that this Kuno fellow will hurt Ranma's pride once his attentions for Akane is known!"

"...And it'll cause your son to pursue my daughter! Oh glorius day our schools will be joined!" Soun said with excitement as the two middle age man started crying their eyes out.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The following afternoon, after school, Ranma in his female form was lounging on the patio while the water kettle heated up when Kuno showed up carrying another boquet of giant flowers and a heart shape box of chocolates, "My Lady Tree-born Bikini girl I beseach thee that you partake these tokens of my affection as you are a token of perfection!"

The female Ranma pointed a finger at Kuno and shot a golden blast of energy from it hitting Kuno in the face, "She loves me!"

With that Kuno fainted from the thought of the Female Ranma loving him and as he did Sasuke appeared shouting, "Master Kuno! I'll take care of you!"

With that Sasuke pulled out a first aid kit that was hidden in his uniform. In a matter of seconds Kuno's face was wrapped up in bandages making him look like someone who escaped from a mental facility.

Kuno woke up and and got on his hands and knees and he tried to say something through the bandages made what he was trieng to say was muffled.

The ninja servent Sasuke translated, "Master Kuno wants to know if you would be willing to go out with someone with samurai blood such as he."

"Go out?" Ranma asked curiously.

"On a date," Sasuke replied.

"Sorry he's not my type," Ranma repied.

Kuno got up in protested in started shouting something but it came out muffled again and he pulled out his wooden sword and started swinging it randomly in all direction and marched off as if he was on mission. Ranma looked at Sasuke for a translation.

"Master Kuno says, 'That foul sorcerer Ranma shall pay! He has corrupted the beauty of the tree-born bikini girl and the firey Akane! I shall vanquish thee!' That is what Master Kuno has said," Sasuke translated.

Ranma sweat dropped at this, "He gets banged up a lot doesn't he?"

"I wish I could say no," the ever loyal Sasuke replied with sorrow. He then started crying at his constant failure to protect his master.

Ranma not knowing what to do pated the small ninja on the back, "It's not your fault that your master gets hurt a lot."

"You don't understand," Sasuke said between tears, "On a good day I only have to fix his injuries three maybe four times, and on a bad day it can easily get into the double digits! That is only him trying to win young Miss Tendo's heart!"

"Maybe you should keep him on a leash," Ranma jokingly suggested.

A lightbulb went off over Sasuke's head in realization and he then grabbed both of Ranma's hands and said happily, "You've just solved all my problems Miss er..."

"Ranko, just call me Ranko," the Female Ranma said not wanting Kuno to find out that she and Ranma are one and the same.

"Thank-you Miss Ranko," Sasuke said and he then pulled out a dog collar and a leash that was hidden in his costume and gave chase after his master.

Ranko who sweat dropped at the sight. _'Where did he get the leash and collar?' _she though as she went back to lounging. Only to be interrupted when her danger sense that she has in her female form became active as she looked around for the cause her father, who is currently in his human form, kicked a suprised Ranko into the yard.

"Curse is me my pathetic son would be caught off guard by such an attack," Genma complained, "Looks like I have to beet the girl out of you!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Agent Coulson and Agent Hill posing as an Uncle and Niece tourists had their van parked at the Tendo dojo and had the state-of-the-art spy equipment to spy on the inhabitants.

"Why are here?" Phil asked Hill, "You have more pressing matters to attend to than 1 super-powered individual."

"That _boy_ fell into Agent Danvers spring giving her near Hulk level strength," Hill explained, "He/she could pose a threat to global security if left unchecked!"

The 40ish man looked at the woman in her mid 20s and raised an eyebrow, "This is a simple assignment and you know it. You've read the kids psych report too, so we both know the kid poses no threat to anybodies security unless you threaten him or those around him."

"I don't buy it," Hill said and then quoted the reported, "'It's a martial artists duty to protect the weak.' I don't buy that somebody, anybody can abide by the code 24/7."

"Spider-man," Coulsen mumbled.

"What did you say," Hill scolded/ask.

"Nothing," Coulsen replied quickly.

"I thought so," Hill said smugly satisfied, "Where is Agent Drew with the kids birth records? Maybe we could get the kids mother to help control him."

Phil didn't answer as he was looking at the video equipment of what was happening inside the compound. The eldest daughter was cleaning the inside of the house, the middle child was counting her money that she obtained through questionable means, the youngest was currently in her training outfit as she karate choped two concrete blocks. The ninja was trying to put a leash and collar on the would be samurai, who was trying to 'vanquish' a 'sorcerer' of some kind with nothing but a wooden sword, completely unaware that the ninja is trying to put a leash and collar on him, and as for Ranma and her father, currently in a panda form in the Koi pond, the father laid uncouncious, face down, in the pond, as Ranma currently in a victory pose over her father and quickly got a rope and hog tied her panda of a father up.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In a nearby hospital Jessica Drew, or more commonly known as Spider-Woman was going threw the hospitals birth records looking for Ranma's birth certificate so they can ID the mother.

"Ranma Tendo, Ranma Uchiha, Ranma Uzumaki, Ranma Mato, where is Saotomes birth certificate," Jessica said in frustration.

A nurse in her late 30s walked in and Jessica's SHIELD issue translater heard, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can," Jessica said, "Can you help me find a 'Ranma Saotome' birth cerfticate whose father is Genma Saotome."

The nurses face scowled when she heard the name, "Of course I can, and once you find that old man can you tell him that the hospital wants the medical bills he owes paid, in full?"

"Of course, how much does he owe," Jessica asked.

"10 billion yen," the nurse replied.

Jessica blinked and asked, "Can you repeat that, but I though you said 10 billion yen?"

"That's what I said," the nurse said, "We've patched him up so many times while he was under the tutalage of the perveted master Happosai and skipped out on the bills so manuy times that he picked up a large debt among the various local hospitals. I even heard one that was forced to close down in Juuban because he picked up such a large debt."

"Ok," Jessica said unsure of what to say, "But I'm looking for his wifie...for personal reasons."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Earlier today a man who calls himself Electro is holding a power station in New York City hostage and is threatening to overload it taking everingthing in its blast radius and according to our experts it'll take out everthing in 5 mile radius if the viligilante known as Spider-Man doesn't come face him in combat,'_ the news anchor said on the TV as Ranma, how managed to revert to his male form, was lounging outside as Nabiki watching the news.

"Who's Spider-Man," Ranma askked.

Nabiki held out a hand and said, "It'll cost you 500 yen." Ranma mumbled something as he handed over 500 yen that he managed to keep from his father,

"He's a vigilante in New York City and according to the newspapers a menace to society that appeared roughly 5 years ago, waging a one man war on crime there, and the papers says he was the one organized the crimes in first place," Nabiki explained.

"What do you think," Ranma asked and Nabiki held up her again indicating she wanted more money which Ranma hesitently gave.

"I'll believe whatever people pay me to believe," Nabiki said causing Ranma to fall forward on his face from his sitting position.

An angry Akane walked and saw Ranma face first on the ground Nabiki putting away some money and she asked, "Did the pervet try and pay you to go out on a date with him?"

"Nope, he wanted some information," Nabiki said calmly not caring who she thought who was a pervert or not as long as it didn't harm her business.

"I doubt any girl would want to go to a Love Hotel with a pervert like him," Akane said.

Nabiki gave her sister a look and asked, "What has your panties in a twist?"

"Like you care."

"Touche."

"I feel Kuno's idiocy rubbing off on me," Akane answered anyway. "I don't think anybody is supposed to be near him this long."

"Delt with worse," Ranma said as he got back up and dusted himselfoff.

Akane ignored him, as he was a boy.

"Ranma," Kasumi walking in with a book, "Can you return this book to our doctor, Dr. Tofu?"

"Sure," Ranma said as he didn't want to be moocher like his father was.

"I'll show him the way," Akane said eagerly as she grabbed the book from Kasumi's hand then grabbed Ranma's hand and they left the Tendo Residence and she continued holding Ranma's hand as she walked like she quickly as if she is a girl on a mission.

"Akane!" Ranma shouted to get said girls attention.

Akane looked back and saw she was still holding Ranma's hand and she blushed and they both stopped as she let go of Ranma's hand.

"What's so special about this Tofu guy anyway?" Ranma asked, "Is he your _boy_friend?" He added teasingly.

Akane's face looked like a cherry from her blush, "NO! I mean it's not like that."

Ranma grinned like a mad man, "It doesn't look like that to me. If he's not your boyfriend then..." Ranma got in a thinking pose and realization came to his face is he hit his open palm with a fist, "I know she's your girlfriend!"

"Idiot!" Akane shouted as she pulled out her hammer from who knows where as she went red from anger and started swinging it at Ranma, which he easily dodged by jumped on the fense railing. This of course caused Akane to become even more angry she then tried to hit him on the railing and Ranma easily dodged the hammer until his foot got onto a wet part of the railing causing him to slip and fall backwards into the canal, causing the curse to activate.

Satisfied with the results Akane said, "Serves you right you pervet!"

Ranko sighed and said, "Women. Who needs them!"

Ranko concentrated as she floated out of the canal and over the fence and landed on the pavement below. Completely unaware of a van that is currenlty following her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Phil Coulsen and Maria Hill saw what happened and Coulsen gave his superior an I-told-you-so look of Ranma's decision to not fight back but she chose to ignore it.

"Are there any threats to him directly," Hill asked.

"Besides his father and that hammer weilding girl," Phil asked in an amused voice, "Nothing noteable."

"Good," Hill said contently, "I don't want someone as strong as Agent Hill on the loose, we have enough problems as it is."

Coulsen rolled his eyes, Hill always wanted to be in control of the world around her and he learned long ago you can't control the world, no matter how hard you try.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Akane and Ranma, still in his cursed form, arrived at Dr. Tofu's clinic.

"Hello," Akane called out.

"Akane is that you," a male voice called out, "I'm back here."

The two girls walked to the examination room where a man in his 20s was attending an elderly man.

Akane gave a genuine smile towards the man and handed him the book that her eldest sister gave her to return, "Kasumi asked me to return this to you."

"K-k-kasumi," Tofu exclaimed as a blush and his glasses fogged up.

The old man eyes widened in horror and this wasn't lost an Ranko as she noticed Tofu started acted strangely, Ranko heard the old man's crack, _'Ones back shouldn't make that noise,'_ Ranko thought to herself.

"My back, My back," the old man cried out in pain but a a face a reasilisation, and he then started stretching his back, "My back is cured after all these years!"

With that the old man quickly skipped out of the room as Ranma watched the doc mistake the fake skelten for Akane.

"Tofu I'm over hear," Akane said still standing near the doorway, "And Kasumi isn't here."

With that the doc calmed down and bowed as he apologized for his behiaver and saw Akane wasn't alone, "Who's this Akane?"

"This is Ra..." Akane started.

"Ranko," Ranko finished.

The doc inspected 'Ranko' and said, "I know you went to Jusenkyo and accidently fell in one of the springs thinks to your fool of your father." He then started laughing as if it was a joke.

Ranma and Akane sweat dropped at this and Ranko said, "That pretty much sums it up."

This time it was Dr. Tofu to sweat drop, "Are you serious? I was joking!"

Both Akane and 'Ranko' nodded in confermation and Dr. Tofu sighed and said, "You better start from the beginning."

Ranko sat down on of the empty chairs and said, "It started 10 years ago when my father decided to take me on a training trip..."

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Remember Ranma has been on the road for most of his life so he doesn't know much of the modern slang, or much about the super powered community, only what his father taught him and what he managed to pick up.**

**I know you may not like how I patray Maria Hill but she comes off as a control freak to me.**

**This story will not be RanmaXAkane**

**What spring should Ryouga should fall in:**

**Spring of Drowned Priestess: 1**

**Spring of Drowned Girl: 1**

**Spring of Drowned She-Hulk: 2**

**Spring of Drowned Fox: 1**

**Spring of Drowned Piglet: 0**

**Other: ?**

**Please review or PM me with your suggestions**

**I'm going with the reviewers 1337 suggestion with Shampoo about her cursed form of her being Tigra.**


	4. Chapter 4 Enter the Eternel Lost Boy

**Chapter 4 Enter The Eternal Lost Boy**

"...You're telling me your father only read the first 2 pages of the Cat Fist technique," Tofu asked in a confused and astounded voice.

"Yep," A now male Ranma said.

Dr. Tofu started laughing nervously.

Akane who had a confused look on her face asked, "What is this Cat Fist Technique anyway."

It was Dr. Tofu who answered, "It's a forbidden martial arts move, known for causing physcological problems."

"Pops only read the first two pages of the training manuel," Ranma said, "And it was only 3 pages long!"

Akane was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say when Kuno barged in, wearing a spiked dog collar, making him look like a crazed killer and he saw Ranma, "Ranma you'll release your hold on Akane Tendo and the bikini-clad tree girl at once, you foul sorcerer!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ranma stated.

"I paid good money for the second Tendo child has informed me of the engagement between the fairest Akane Tendo and thee, and you the bikini-clad tree girl belongs to you in body and soul," Kuno exclaimed.

Akane sweat drop at this and she had an idea, "Oh Kuno, please save me from this pervert!" She said in an obvious desperate voice.

"Hey," Ranma dejected

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Meanwhile in another part of the country a teenaged boy with a yellow and black speckled bandana around his head, wearing a yellow jumper, and black trousers, with yellow rope tied around his legs, he also had a hiker's backpack that was filled to the brim with a traditional bamboo umbrella. He was standing on the edge of an overhang of a mountain.

"Soon Ranma I shall have my revenge," the teenager said as he jumped off of the overhang and used his umbrella to slow his descent into the forest below.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kuno was lying on the ground with a giant bump on his head with Akane holding her pervert hammer and Ranma shouted, "You could have warned me!"

"Where is the fun in that," Akane said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Akane," Ranma said, Ranma got up and continued, "Well if that's all I want to get back to my training, thanks for everything Doc. We should get going Akane or Kasumi might get worried."

Akane grew a tick mark and swung her hammer crying out, "You pervert!"

The hammer collided with Ranma causing to crash through the window and he continued sailing through the air.

Akane huffed with pride as she left the clinic.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"A wild boar," a random villager cried as a giant boar ran throught the wall of a building.

The boar kept on charging the village and it set it sights on a teenaged boy with a bamboo umbrella on top of his backpack and as it charge the teenager another villager cried out, "Watch out!"

The teenager looked back and saw the boar and lifted the umbrella from his backpack and pointed it at the boar and it collided with the tip of the umbrella and the giant boar stopped in its tracks and the teenager looked unfazed. The teenage than lifted up his umbrella causing the boar to go flying up into the air. After a few seconds the boar landed on its back, unconscious from the fall.

The villagers came out of where they were held up to think their hero and the teenager took out a map and gave the map to one of the villagers and asked, "Do you know where Furinken high is?"

"Furinkan High School?" One of the older villagers asked.

"Isn't that in Tokyo," responded a younger villager.

"That's 500 hundred miles south of here kid," said the elder of the village.

The teenager got his map back and gave his thinks before leaving.

"The kid's lost," asked one of the villagers in astonishment to no one in particular.

With the teenager, _'Ranma Satome you will pay for what you've done to me! It's because of you I've seen hell!'_ he thought to himself.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ranko, Ranma in his female form, was practicing with her powers, mainly her increased strength. When Akane sent her sailing she landed in a scrap yard and she managed to 'borrow' some of the biggest, heaviest metal objects that they had. She managed to twist and turn the metal into two balls, both easily twice the size of her and she attached them to a metal bar and started her exercise by lifting the metal balls over her head and then lowed it below her waist then raised it above her head again, she did this for a couple dozen more times.

She then broke the metal bar in half and started practicing them like they were giant Amazon war clubs, like her Amazon friends had taught her.

This angered Genma as it was a threat to his manliness idea that girls are weak and he decided to attack his son, from his point of view, into submission and reteach him that all girls are weak.

Genma tried to sneak attack his gender changing son from behind while she was practicing with the make shift war clubs and as he was about to attack, one of the clubs smacked him in the side of the head causing to go flying and land in the koi pond.

Ranko felt something collide with the hammer and looked to see what she hit when she saw her father, in panda form, come out of the pond as he tried to chastise her for what she had done, unaware that he had changed into his cursed form.

Ranko held one of her hands to her ear, while still holding the 'war club' and asked, "What are saying? I don't speak panda."

This caused Genma to get angrier and he took out a sign and wrote something on it and held it up and it said, _'How dare you hit your old man!'_

Ranko threw one of the clubs at her pops which Genma dodged by hiding in the koi pod and he got back up only to be greeted by the second one which collided with causing to crash into the wall that separates the Tendo Dojo with the street.

"You were trying to sneak up on me for a surprise attack, weren't you pops!" Ranko accused her father more than asked.

By this time Genma had managed to get out from between the club and the wall and held up another sign, _'So what if I was? Your training as a weak girl goes against everything I'd taught you!'_ flip _'Women are only good for maintaining the house and making more babies!'_

"Should I tell Shampoo or better yet Cologne that you said that," Ranko smirked mischievously.

Nabiki was watching what was going on from the corner of her eye while at the same time watching their TV. Nabiki looked at them courisly as she thought, _'Why is Ranma threatening his father with hair care products?'_

What Nabiki saw was Genma groveling at Ranko with a sign that read, _'Please don't tell THEM!' _flip _'Please have mercy on me!' _flip _'For I am just an innocent panda.'_ With the last one he started playing with a ball trying to make himself look 'cute' and 'innocent'.

"No one's going to buy that," Ranko shouted as she kicked her father across the lawn.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jessica was giving her report to Maria Hill as she read the report she had given her in the van across the street from the Tendo Dojo as Agent Coulson watched and listen on what was going on inside.

"Ranma Saotome's mother is alive and there is a contract for Ranma to become the man among men and if not he and his father most carry out seppuku," Maria stated as she read the report.

"Yes mam," Jennifer responded, "As far as I can see everything is nice and legal like, to much red tape for my taste for now."

"I agree," Maria agreed, "But we'll keep this open for we may need to cross this bridge eventually."

Jennifer nodded in agreement and Hill continued, "I want to see if this contract is completely legal. It doesn't add up in my book."

"Understood mam," Jennifer said as she discretely left the van to complete her current mission.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Late that night Sasuke is currently falling his master Kuno, inside his mansion, like the loyal ninja he was, "Master Kuno what are we going to do tonight?"

"Why Sasuke the same thing we do everynight," Kuno replied.

"What is that Master Kuno," Sasuke asked.

"To take over Akane Tendo's heart of course," Kuno exclaimed as thunder and lighting flashed outside.

Knowing he would regret it Sasuke asked, "What about the blond girl that showed up at school the other day?"

"I'm glad you asked," Kuno claimed and two panels built into the ceiling lowered and of them were two life size posters of 2 different girls. The first is of Akane Tendo lifting some weights in her training outfit, the other is of Ranko eating some ice-cream. "Like Akane I'll free her from the foul sorcerers control and she'll gladly accept my loving embrace! Soon the foul sorcerer known as Ranma Saotome shall fell the righteous blade of Takewaki Kuno!"

Sasuke sweat dropped at his master as he became crazier and crazier with each passing year. "At least he isn't obsessed with shaving people's hair," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he prayed to Kami himself that the patriarch of the house wouldn't return anytime soon, preferably after his retirement.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It's been a week now since Ranma had started school at Furinken High and school had just let out and Akane was chasing Ranma through the courtyard with her hammer because she accused him being perverted when he kicked Kuno into the girl's bathroom when Kuno decided to attack him head-on.

"Ranma prepare to die," a figure shouted as it jumped above the school fence and down onto Ranma with his umbrella. Ranma managed to stop himself before he collided with the umbrella. As the umbrella came down an inch away from hitting Ranma and as it collided with the ground it created a crater causing both boys to jump back.

"Ranma! You're engaged to a boy now too!" Akane accused the gender-switching boy.

The other students who heard this blanched at the thought including both Ranma and the new boy.

"Of course not Akane, I never met the guy before," Ranma shot back.

"How dare you," the boy cried back, "It's because of you I've seen hell!"

"And you are?" Ranma asked the newcomer.

"You ran out on our duel remember," the boy replied in anger. This caused Akane to shoot daggers at Ranma.

"Let's see…Oh now I remember," Ranma said as he remembered who it was, "Hey Ryoga long time no see!"

"Don't 'Hey Ryoga' me," the now identified Ryoga said in anger, "It's because of you I've seen hell, because you didn't wait for our duel."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't the agreed place was the empty lot behind your house?" Ranma asked and Ryoga nodded in agreement, "Then how come I waited for 3 days for you to show up?"

"I wasn't touring Japan for my health you know," Ryoga shouted in frustration.

"Bad direction," one student asked another.

"Real bad," replied the other.

"By the time I got there you already left on your training trip with your so called father," Ryoga explained.

"You should have waited," Akane stated.

Ignoring Akane Ranma said, "Why should that matter…Oh man you followed me China didn't you!"

"Die Ranma!" Ryoga shouted as he continued to attack Ranma with his Umbella and Ranma continued dodging Ryogas attacks and he eventually did a backflip behind a group of students near the gate.

"Come back you coward," Ryoga shouted as he started running towards the school at an inhuman speeds, leaving a dust cloud behind him. He eventually reached the school and he plowed right through the walls eventually coming out the other side and continued running.

The students looked at the destruction that Ryoga left in his wake and back at Ranma who was scratching his cheek in confusion.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Several hours later Ryoga was lost in a random forest somewhere in Japan, "Damn you Ranma! Hiding like the coward you are!"

Ryoga than crushed the rock he was holding in anger as crumbled under Ryoga's strength.

_Flashback:_

_Ryoga was looking over the Jusenkyo pools and said, "Ranma Saotome soon we will have duel of honor."_

_Just then a commotion from behind him and Ryoga turned to see a panda running on its hind legs came out of the bamboo forest with yellow blasts of energy coming behind him, trying to hit him._

"_Come back here pops," a feminine voice cried out as a bikini clad girl came out chasing him as she floated a few feet off the ground. "Come fight me like the man you are!"_

_As the girl continued to fire the beams out of hands towards the panda one of the stray bolts hit Ryoga in the face causing him to fall backwards into one of the Jusenkyo springs._

_End Flashback:_

"Soon Ranma," Ryoga started, "You shall see hell like I have!"

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: I was asked in a review if this was going to be a harem of marvel girls and the answer is no. I might have several girls from marvel comics decide to chase him for his affection but I don't plan on Ranma having multiple girls. If you want me to have girls chase after him from the marvel universe please leave a review or pm the girls name.**

**From now on I'm going to call Ranma's girl's form Ranko whenever his curse is active.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fued

**Chapter 5 The Feud**

Later that night...

"Why is this Ryoga so mad at you in the first place," Nabiki asked.

"You have to remember this was in all boys school," Ranko said as she rung out her bikini top and she was completely exposed, from the waist up, much to Akane's ire of Ranma's lack of feminane modesty. "Every day at lunch it was like a battlefield."

_Flashback:_

_"Okay, last curray bread of the day," the lunch lady cried out to a bunch of middle school boys who were mobbing the cafetaria, the lunch lady then through the bread into the crowd above their heads._

_A middle school Ryoga cried out, "I got it!" And then Ranma jumped onto Ryoga's head and jumped up and grabbed it with his mouth._

_"You! Who are you?" Ryoga asked._

_"Saotome, Ranma Saotome," Ranma sailed with a smile._

_As Ranma walked off Ryoga said with determination in his voice, "Ranma Saotome, I'll never forget this offense."_

_End Flashback:_

"...He was crying tears of bitterness," Ranko explained. "After all it was an all boys school."

"Boys school," the three Tendo sisters said in astonishment.

"It's amazing how a simple grudge over a piece **bread** can go so far," Nabiki said slightly astonded at how far a grudge over a piece of bread can go, with Akane nodding in agreement.

"It wasn't just one piece either," Ranko continued and Nabiki and Akane eyed him as Kasumi poored hot water over her turning Ranko back into Ranma, fully dressed in his chinesse style clothes. "Their was bean paste bread, chow mein bread, melon bread, croquette bread, cutlet bread, meat bread, and I believe their was seawead bread in their too."

"Sounds like one to many straws that broke the camels back," Nibiki said sarcasticly.

Kasumi handed Ranma a letter and said, "This came earlier today."

Ranma opened the letter and said, "It's from Ryoga."

"What does it say," Akane said.

"He's challenging me to a duel," Ranma said as he through the letter over his shoulder.

Akane came over and read it, "Um Ranma, it's dated yesterday."

"He's always late," Ranma explained, "I'll give him a week tops."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A week later both Ranma and Ryoga were facing each other on Furinkan High sports field, both of them staring each other down. Both competetors are completely unaware a certain unmarked SHIELD van is currently watching them.

Akane was sitting on the sidelines when several students walked by and one of the boys shouted, "Hey everybody, Saotome is having a showdown!"

People started gathering to see the new kid fight and Nabiki, who was walking by too with her two cohorts got yen signs in her eyes and the three girls decided to take bets.

"So Saotome you have the guts to show up," Ryoga said to his hated enemy.

"Ryoga before we start," Ranma said and reached into his bag and tossed something to Ryoga which he caught.

Ryoga saw what Ranma through at him, "Curry bread? What is this a joke!?"

"Jeez, greedy jerk here's your chow mein bread," Ranma said as he tossed Ryoga another piece of bread. "An' your melon bread, an' your cutlet bread, your meat bread, an' your seawead bread. Now I didn't forget anything did I?"

"What're you trying to pull!?" Ryoga cried out.

"This isn't about the 'bread-feud' isn't it," Ranma asked.

"This has nothing to do about the bread," Ryoga shouted back, "Plus these are past their sell-by dates!"

"It's your fault for keeping me waiting all week," Ranma casually said back.

"Enough, I attack," Ryoga called out as he let out a furry of attacks from his umbrella which Ranma easily dodged.

"Just wait a minute," Ranma called out as he jumped up only to be greated by Ryoga doing the same thing. "What's this all about!"

"Thanks to you..." Ryoga started as he attacked again with his umbrella which Ranma easily dodged by flipping in midair, "...I have seen hell!"

"You're talking about Jusenkeyo are you," Ranma asked as he looked back at Ryoga and by this point both had landed effertlessly back on the ground.

"Die," Ryoga charged again with his umbrella and Ranma counted by knocking Ryoga's umbrella out of his hands causing it to land near the spectators.

"So which pool did you fall in," Ranma asked as he block Ryoga's punches and the occasional kick. "The Spring of the Drown Piglet? No, how about the octopus or maybe the Violant tomboy one?"

With each one that Ranma named Ryoga's attacks started becaming fiercer as Ranma kept on either dodging or blocking Ryoga's attacks.

"I wish I fell in one of those ones," Ryoga shouted in disdain.

"Really," Ranma asked in surprise, "I made that last one up."

"Die!" Ryoga cried out as he charged but changed from defensive to offensive as he quickly laid a few key hits on Ryoga causing him to be momentarly stunned. Ranma took this opportunity to swipe the legs from beneath Ryoga causing him to fall and as he landed on his back Ryoga quickly recovered by using his arms to propel himself into a flying kick into Ranma but Ranma barely dodged it with a sligh bruise on his side.

Ryoga took off his badanna revealing another badanna underneath it and it became as sharp as a kitchen knife and he threw it at Ranma which he quickly dodged and Ryoga did this again and again and again with seemingly endless amoung of bandannas.

While Ranma was busy dodging the sharpened bandannas Ryoga charged, unaware that Akane and several of the other student's tried to pick up his bamboo umbrella and to surprise of many, none of them could pick it up, not even Akane Tendo the phyiscally strongest among the Tendo sisters, and second strongest in school, after Ranma, after he effortlessly beat her in both forms.

"Ranma look out," cried out a random student who tried to lift the umbrella and made a bet that Ranma would win.

Akane didn't know if Ranma heard her or not but Ranma dodged Ryoga anyway and a small crater appeared where Ryoga hit the ground.

Meanwhile Nabiki and her two friends were counting the money they have thanks to the betting.

"So far we have 3,500 yen," said one of her friens.

"3,000 of which is for Ranma to win," said the other.

Nabiki looked at the fight and could tell that Ranma had the upper hand the fight due to Ryoga's rage blinding his judgement and Ranma continued hits on him with minimal on Ranma, "Looks like we need to turn the tide to our favor." Nabiki's two cohorts nodded in agreement.

"Because of you..." Ryoga started shouting Ranma as he tried to hit Ranma, but he was to fast and agile for Ryoga to get a solid punch on.

"I know, I know, because of me you've seen hell," Ranma finished.

Ryoga's attacks increased and the ferocity too, and Ranma noticed that they were getting close to the spectaters and it appeared that Ryoga wasn't showing in concern for their safety just his revenge on Ranma.

"Ryoga wait, their are innocent people here," Ranma said trying to call a temporary truce.

"Don't make excuses," Ryoga cried out as he threw another powerful punch at Ranma but he flipped over Ryoga's head to dodge it.

"Then follow me than," Ranma taunted as he fled into the alleyways.

Ryoga quickly followed. In the back walkways Ryoga was chasing Ranma. Ranma made sure Ryoga continued following him.

Ryoga continued to follow Ranma until Nabiki and her two friends stepped in front of Ryoga stopping his angry charge at Ranma, "Get out of my way!"

"We're here to help," Nabiki said.

"How can you help?" Ryoga asked.

Nabiki handed Ryoga 3 small white pills and said, "These pills will help increase your strength by atleast double."

Ryoga eagerly took the pills and quickky swallloed them. Ryoga decided to test his new strength by iifting a power line pole out of its concrete foundation and ripping the power lines leaving only the power lines that are connected to the pole. Ryoga started swinging the pole at Ranma, who stopped to see what was going on.

Out of reflex Ranma yelled out in fear and started dodging the wild swinging power pole that Ryoga was doing in a berserker rage. Ranma started running away again and turned at an 4-way intersectioon and Ryoga gave chase.

"I thought you mearley gave him some ordinary vitamens?" Nabiki's friend on her left asked.

"They were," Nabiki answered calmly.

"Just shows you the power of suggestion," Nabiki's other friend stated.

Ryoga swung the pole damanging a fire hydrant causing a small guyser sprewing from the sidewalk from below. Ranma turned around and lept through the geyser unaware of the activation of his curse, causing Ryoga to hesistate in surprise and Ranko hit him causing him to the let go of the pole and be slide a few feet back.

"Ranma is that you?" Ryoga asked in confusion.

"Of course it is," Ranko said as she got in a fighting position causing her breasts to bounce some.

Ryoga got a nose bleed at the skimpy clothes that Ranko was wearing but put pressure on it by squeezing his nose between his index finger and thumb with his right hand.

By this time the people who watching Ryoga's and Ranma's fight managed to catch up and saw a blond bikini clad girl in a fighting pose against Ryoga and various males got nose bleeds at the bikini clad girl.

"Are you giving up now Ryoga?" Ranma asked in taunting voice.

"You pervert!" Akane shouted as she brought out her hammer and swung it downward onto Ranko.

Ranko blocked it by shouting, "**Breaking Point!**" The hammer broke again into a thousand a little pieces. "How am I a pervert?"

"You know why!" Akane shouted pointing at Ranko's chest.

Ranko looked down and shouted, "What the...When did I change?!"

"You know when you sex changing pervert," Akane said accusing.

"How am I supposed to pay attention to myself with this idiot trying to kill me," Ranko shouted while looking down at the smaller Akane while pointing a finger at Ryoga who was currently trying to stop his nosebleed.

"I don't know, you just are," Akane responded with her faulty logic.

Ranko rolled her eyes

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Onboard the Helicarrier somewhere over the Pacific, Nick Fury is currently debriefing the 20-something Carol Danvers, who is currently in her SHIELD uniform.

"You mean the curse actually exists," Carol asked her surprerior officer.

"After what you've seen with the Avengers you doubt something like actually doesn't exist," Fury responded with his own question with a file full of pictures of Ranma Saotome and his father in both forms.

"Point taken, but this is a little harder to swallow," Carol replied, "A teenaged _boy_ changes into a teenaged version of _me_ in a bikini versiion of my uniform whenever he is splashed with cold water, which I was paid good money for my probelm a few years years back."

"Your drinking problem," Fury said raising his eyebrow over his good eye knowingly, which caused Davers to become slightly unconfortable.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A now male version of Ranma was practicing 'Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Flame', a move he hasn't completely mastered yet, in the Tendo's yard, meanwhile Akane was blushing madely and giving Ranma the 'Evil Eye' for what happened earlier.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Ryoga," Ranko shouted her opponet in which Ryoga looked at Ranko only to be flashed by Ranko's chest which caused him, and the other boys that managed to get a view, along with a few girls, to have blood guysers coming out of their noses and propelled them through the air and they landed a few seconds later unconsious and Ranko laughing like a mad women._

_End Flashback:_

Nabiki was counting her share of the money as neither Ryoga or technically Ranma, since he was in his girl form when Ryoga fainted, won the fight she and her friends kept all the money.

Kuno is unconcious in the Tendo Dojo as he caught Ranko flashing her bust into the crowd and he would stay like that for the rest of the night.

As Ranma and Genma slept together in the same room together in the Tendo house hold a lone figure crept inside, around 2 in the morning, while it was raining outside, and snuck up on the slumbering Ranma and poked his unconsious form with his finger and Ryoga's voice whispered, "Hey Ranma time to wake up."

When Ranma didn't wake up Ryoga threw Ranma into the Koi pond that outside their second floor window.

Ranko woke up and got out of the pool by standing on her hands and knees and cried out, "Who's the wise guy?!"

Only for Ryoga to jumo out of the same window and land gracefully in front of her with a satisfied smirk on his face with his umbrella preventing him from getting wet.

"What's up Ryoga it's the middle of the night," Ranko asked curiously as she got out of the pond.

"Revenge knows no time of day or night," Ryoga said back to her, "Because of I've seen..."

"I know, I know, because of me you've seen hell," Ranko interrupted as they got into a fighting position.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Please review or PM who should the Marvel girls who should chase Ranma.**


	6. Chapter 6 Ryoga's Curse

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long as I was busy trying to decide what Ryoga's cursed form would be and what Akane's reaction would be.**

**Chapter 6 Ryoga's Curse**

Ranko and Ryoga stared each other down as they prepared to fight, neither moving a muscle, this went off for several minutes before a flash of lightning appeared in the sky, quickly followed by thunder, Ranko went into the air and Ryoga followed after her, by jumping at inhuman heights and the quickly exchanged a few blows before gravity pulled Ryoga back down, while Ranko stayed in the air. She quickly took the advantage by flying straight at him but Ryoga landed on the ground and quickly jumped out of the way.

Their fight continued on for a few minutes before the sound drew the Tendo sisters out, while the 2 grown men of the house slept blissfully through the night.

"What is that pervert up to now?" Akane said rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

The Tendo sisters saw a floating femine figure hidden by shadows exchanging blows with a masculine figure, while holding an umbrella, exchanging blows in midair before the male figure fell gracefully to the ground and two flashes of light erupted from the feminine figures hands at the masculine figure which he dodged by sidestepping the attack.

"Looks like Ranma is fighting a burgler," Nabiki said as she watched the scene before her, "One with good martial arts training, I'll give him that."

"Ranma you pervert!" Akane shouted at the femine figure floating in midair. She quickly ran inside and then came back out wearing a headband and ammo stash filled with miniture versions of her hammers and started throughing them at Ranko hoping to hit her.

"Why are you attacking me for?!" Ranko shouted at Akane as she dodge and blasted the incoming hammers.

Akanes rage increased as she continued to fail to hit Ranko and she managed to pull out a giant hammer from somewhere and threw it at Ranko in such force, the Tendos could have sword that it broke the sound barrier. Only to be stopped by being kicked away by the male figure.

"Ranma's mine to kill!" The figure shouted at Akane but before any of the Tendo sisters could place the voice Ranko blasted the umbrella out of the figures hands and in panic the figure jumped over the wall and out of sight and Ranko gave chase.

After a few seconds Ranko spotted Ryoga's pack with it's shoulder straps ripped to shreds. _'What could have caused this?" _She thought to herself and picked up the pack,she also saw a an unkept and severaly malnurished dog there too and thought it is Ryoga's curse form and brought them back to the Tendo's unaware a human sized shadowy figure was watching them from behind a corner.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inside the SHIELD van Coulson managed to watch the entire thing and he let out a sigh and mumbled to himself, "I thought we were going to have to call in backup."

"For what," Hill asked Coulson who appeared from behind him than sitting down next to him, her appearance clearly said she just woke up and she was holding 2 Starbucks coffees and she handed Coulson one which he accepted.

"The Ryoga boy came back and picked another fight with Ranma," Coulson said and continued, "And I figured out the boys curse."

Coulson points at one of the many monitors in the van which shows the alleyway where Ranko found Ryoga's bag and it showed the same shadowy figure from before but Hill clearly recognized the figure, "You've got to be kidding me!" She exlcaimed. "What's the X-Mens teleporter doing here?"

"For starters Wagner's a boy and that's clearly a girl," Coulson coorected, "Do you want to inform Fury or do you want me to?"

Maria looked at her watch and said, "I'll do it in a few hours, he should be in a meeting with the President and his Cabinet members right about now, about current SHIELD policies."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Fifteen minutes later the rain had stopped and their was humidity still in the air from the recent rainfall. Ranko, who thanked that her curse form wears a swimsuit so she didn't have to change clothes, is currently waiting for the water to heat up over a small portable camping propane fueled flame as she was currently looking at the dog that she knew was Ryoga's curse form, her face a few inches from Ryoga's muzzle.

"Ok Ryoga, once you change back you have to promise me not to try and kill me," Ranko petitioned.

The dog mearely tilted his head and licked Ranko's face, as she fell backwards in surprise, she tried to wipe her face clean as she cried out in disgust, "That's disguting Ryoga. Have you ever heard of a bath? I think some your drool got insid my 'outh." she said as she held out her tounge as she tried to clean it with some soap.

By this time steam had started coming out of the teapot indicating that it was done heating up. As Ranko still tried to clean her tounge with soap with hand, she picked up the teapot with her other hand and poured the hot water of the dog, and to her amazement the dog didn't change back to Ryoga, but stayed the same and it ran out of the compound as it cried out in pain.

Ranko blinked in confusion as she poured the remaining hot water over herself turning back into a guy who was still wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt. Ranma quickly felt the heat of the teapot as he dropped it onto the grass outside of the house as he shook off his pained hand he mused to himself, _'If that wasn't Ryoga than what is his curse form?'_

Kasumi sat on her knees next to him and said, "That poor stray dog has no family to call his home."

"Don't worry Kasumi, I already called the pound and they know what the dog looks like," Ranma reassured the eldest Tendo sister.

Bamf, "Ranma prepare to die!" A blue figure cried out appearing in a puff of smoke a few feet from them. Ranma easily dodged the kick coming frome the figure. Trying to figure out his new opponets battle strategy Ranma wore Ryoga's clothing but definitly the new fighter is definitly female and had blue fur covering her entire bodyand blue hair that came down to her midback, with yellow eyes, and with pointy elf-like ears.

Ranma refused to fight the girl as it had been ingrain in him by his father that girls are weak but he is finding it to defend himself as the girl continously teleported around him to attack from every possible direction. The blue girl than fired a purple energy blast at Ranma but he quickly dodged it but it went inside the house and exploded against the wall causing a pipe to burst and the cold water hit Ranma.

As the girl tried to kick Ranko again, Ranko grabbed the girls leg and quickly threw her onto the grass, causing her to land face first onto the ground, and Ranko got her in a headlock from behind.

"Ok, now who are you?" Ranko asked the newcomer, as her giant upper EE-cup bust rubbed against the girls back, and Ranko could swear she blushed when it was going on.

"This is my curse Ranma!" the girl shouted.

"Ryoga," Ranme asked in shock.

"Ranma you pervert," Akane's voice cried out as she hit Ranko with her hammer which caused Ranko to let go of the now blue furred Ryoga out of shock and surprise.

Akane quickly got onto her knees beside Ryoga and quickly got Ryoga to sit on her knees and grabbed her hands and held them closely to her chest and asked, "Are you ok Blue-chan?"

"Blue-chan?" Ryoga asked in confusion as she tilted her head to the side.

"Of course you're blue and you're a girl so you must be Blue-chan," Akane explained with a genuine smile on her face.

"My name isn't..." Ryoga started but akane wasn't listening.

She than got on her feet and dragged Ryoga inside where she started healing Ryoga's injuries, "Let me take care of those nasty bruises of mean old Rama caused."

"Umm Akane, she was the one who attacked Ranma," Kasumi said with a smile.

"It was because he was being perveted, right Blue-chan?" Akane asked but before Ryoga could answer, "See even Blue-chan agrees with me."

This caused a rare anime sweat drop on Kasumi and she looked at Ranko who was currently sitting down while rubbing the back of her head in confusion.

"Ummm, Akane you don't know her and she was the one who attacked me in the first place," Ranko stated.

"You're just jeleous of Blue-chan's superior fighting skills!" Akane said with her eyes glowing red in anger at Ranko which caused Ranko to cringe in fear. "If I had my way you wouldn't be welcomed here with that slut's body that you stole."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the Avengers Mansion Carol, who is in her Ms. Marvel uniform, sneezed, "Sorry I don't know where that came from."

"In Japan when you sneeze someone is talking about you, so someone must be talking about you," Spider-Man quipped as he was standing on the ceiling. "It must be your boyfriend!"

Carol half-heatedly threw a couch pillow at the web-head.

Spider-Man easily dodged the pillow and he continued, "So no boyfriend? With a body like yours I thought the male gender would be all over you."

Spider-Man didn't see the evil glint in Ms. Marvels eyes.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Ranko tried to pry 'Blue-chan' away from Akane Kuno appeared with two giant bundles of roses in each arm, both the size and width of him, "My lovely goddess Lady Tree-born Bikini Girl, the Fairest Akane Tendo, I beseach thee to take these as a sign of my undieing love thee."

Kuno than set his eyes on the now female Ryoga and he quickly divided the roses up evenly into equal sizes of 3, and said, "The Angel of Blue will you take these roses as a symbol for my love for thee?"

Out of reflex and fear Ryoga blasted Kuno with the same purple energy as before causing Kuno to fly off again, "Takewaki Kuno is in love!" He shouted as he blown skyward toward the setting crecent moon that was in the sky.

Akane quickly hugged Ryoga and shouted, "I love my new sister, Blue-chan!"

"Sister?" Ryoga and Ranko asked at the same time.

"Of course," Akane said as if it was completely obvious, "First we need to go find you a new wardrope to get you out of these dirty rags." She poked at Ryoga's outfit as several layers of dirt came off making Akanes point. "We can the share the same bed, teach each other martial arts moves and you could probably teach me that move that you used on Kuno."

As Akane was ranting about the various things that they can do Ranko grabbed Ryogas arm and dashed out of the room that they were just in, and Akane didn't notice as she was faced the other way with stars in her eyes.

As they managed to get away from Akane, Ryoga let out a sigh a relief but it didn't last long as Ranma poured steaming hot water of 'Blue-chan' causing her to revert back to his original form.

"It didn't need to be that hot!" Ryoga shouted/complained.

"You're just lucky I was saving this water just in case of emergency," Ranko said pouring some on herself. "So Ryoga tell me exactly why you want to kill me..."

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: I hope you're happy with the Marvel Character I chose for Ryoga. She is Nocturne from the Exiles, who travel Marvels Multiverse and in her reality she is the daughter of Kurt Wagner and Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. I also hope you are happy with Akane's reaction to Ryoga's cursed form.**

**Which Marvel girls should chase after Ranma? I'm going to use 3 marvel girls in this story.**

**1) ?**

**2) ?**

**3) ?**

**Can someone please do some fanart for this fic?**


End file.
